


De naranjas y mandarinas

by STsuki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Vaya que es una buena analogía XDD  Gracias por leer dulzuras! Mis redes aquí abajito!FacebookSara ManenSi gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P enKo-Fi Sara Manen!o rebloguear esta historia enmi tumblr!Saludos!!





	De naranjas y mandarinas

—Hola hyung.

—Hola Minho.

Eso fue lo que dijo Changmin cuando sin más se sentó a su lado afuera de la sala de juntas en la que los managers y demás artistas «conversaban» acaloradamente sobre sus presentaciones del SM Town,  entiéndase que había demasiado ruido para Changmin después de que su últimamente antojadizo donsaeng saliera a hurtadillas antes que él, ese que terminaba de pelar una naranja con paciencia y delicadeza absorbente. Changmin amaba las naranjas por sobre todas las cosas, bueno casi, porque el amaba muchas cosas…

Pero en lugar de pensar cosas extrañas se inclino un poco y miro en el asiento junto a Minho una pequeña canastita con frutas varias, haciendo al aludido sonreír tímido cuando sus miradas chocaron por casualidad, apartándose el cabello del rostro con cierto nerviosismo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un par de minutos mientras la observación de Shim se hacía descarada y algo ansiosa, Minho quitaba la piel blanquecina de la naranja demasiado minuciosamente para su gusto, también observo la manera refinada en que limpio sus manos y trago duro cuando Minho humecto sus labios dirigiendo la jugosa y dulce fruta, directamente hacia esa pequeña y tierna cavidad.

—Oh, perdóname hyung —dijo con una sonrisita torpe y ansiosa  tomando algo avergonzado una mandarina, extendiéndosela apresurado; Changmin por su lado solo hizo un puchero.

—Yo quiero la naranja —dijo con un enfurruñado tono infantil, que se le paso instantáneamente a su observante.

—No, es mía si no se _nos_ hubiera antojado sí te la daría… —susurro Minho con tono mimado jugueteando nervioso con la naranja, mirando con expectación a Changmin, esperando…

El mayor en cambio se estiro haciendo el amago de quitársela, tirando en el proceso la mandarina, mientras Minho se levantaba protegiendo con sus manos la sagrada naranja, porque  tenía que ayudarle a decírselo.

—Eres tan malo —gimoteo Shim frunciendo las cejas e inflando las mejillas, arrancándole una sonrisita dulce.

—Apuesto que si Taemin estuviera comiendo una naranja me la daría si se la pidiera —refunfuño cruzándose de brazos al cerrar los ojos con molestia, aunque estuviera riendo internamente, porque Minho cedía, siempre lo hacía, así que amplio a un más su sonrisa interna al escuchar el siseo de alguien sentándose a su lado, percibiendo un poco de inseguridad en el ambiente, pero se esforzó en no abrir los ojos aunque lo matara la curiosidad y espero bastante tiempo con algo de decepción hasta sentir un suave rozón a sus labios con olor a mandarina, viendo uno de los dedos de Minho alejarse de su rostro cuando abrió solo un ojo.

—No seas caprichoso hyung, comete la mandarina. Taemin solo te la daría porque sabes que no le gustan —regaño poniendo la fruta bajo su rostro.

—¡No!

—¡Hyung!

—Minho, quiero naranja.

Cambio de táctica y le estiro las mejillas, picoteándole las costillas después, oyendo sus suaves carcajadas, mientras lo jalaba sobre el asiento y lo abrazaba con fuerza intentando alcanzar la naranja que ya iba por la mitad y las risas iban en aumento en medio de su inocente forcejeo.

—Yah…

Minho se levanto como pudo con las mejillas arreboladas luego de un súper ataque de cosquillas asesinas y mordió con ganas la naranja, riéndose burlón.

—Oh, no te atrevas mocoso.

Y Shim se levanto arrinconándolo en el desolado pasillo con aire intimidante.

—Tú no te atrevas —amenazó burlón el SHINee mordiendo ahora la mandarina con moderación.

—¡Oye!

Changmin se acerco a él siendo esquivado apenas, arrojando la mandarina a la canastita con frutas para tener una mano libre, Changmin volvió a perseguirlo y casi se va de bruces al tropezarse con las sillas adheridas al piso mirando a su donsaeng agarrarse la panza muerto de risa.

—¡Ven acá! —ordeno arrugando el entrecejo, Minho salto y medio se atraganto al escuchar ese tono, Changmin era de cuidado cuando se ponía en ese plan, pero todo se le olvido cuando se resbalo con un trozo de mandarina que había salido volando en medio de su pequeña discusión, agarrándose en medio de una carcajada de las ropas de Changmin hyung.

Y volvieron a reírse quedando cara a cara muy juntos y apretados.

—Yah~ Dame naranja Minho… —pidió abrazándolo en medio de un berrinche.

—Nooo… ya te dije que _tenemos_ hambre… —murmuro acercándose mucho más, mirándolo con esos ojos brillantes, anhelantes e ingenuos que a veces ponía sin darse cuenta y que ahora lo hacía con toda la intención, estaba gritando internamente al ver que Changmin no entendía de nuevo, alternando esas miradas de sus labios a sus ojos con una fingida inseguridad que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta y tal vez otra cosa más, era el babo más lindo y atolondrado del mundo y al que Minho amaba con locura.

—Minho… —susurro sin aire haciendo al aludido sonreír tontamente, parando así, sin más, dejándolo a la deriva viendo en cámara lenta como se llevaba a los labios el último trocito de naranja que quedaba, saboreándolo con sorna frente a sus ojos.

—¡Eres un mghf!

Cualquier protesta hacia su donsaeng murió cuando la lengua helada se metió a su boca dejándole el sabor a naranja más rico y diferente que haya podido recordar probado nunca, Minho se aparto sujetándole las mejillas con la mirada brillante, dándole un par de besitos ligeros intentando apartarse por completo cuando noto el irrompible amarre al que Changmin lo tenía sometido  y que parecía hacerse más fuerte a cada segundo.

—Minho…todavía quiero naranjas… —gimió al apartarse un segundo de sus labios con una sonrisita tonta, después saboreo su cavidad por completo, mordiendo el labio inferior mientras succionaba el superior absorbiendo el cítrico que persistía sobre ellos, en busca de más.

Minho rió cuando pudo finalizar el beso, dejando su frente pegada a la del mayor, ya que tenía rato sin tocar el piso literal y figuradamente hablando.

—Ciertamente es una forma entretenida de calmar mis antojos —dijo shim mordisqueándole los labios.

—Ya vez hyung… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros siguiéndole el juego de intercambiar mordiscos, encontrando la iluminación para decirlo.

—No creo que nadie haya podido darte una naranja como yo, así que no lo menciones de nuevo ¿Quieres?

Changmin se rió al capturar esos labios de nuevo.

—¿Celoso? —dijo al bajarlo con tono burlón.

—Nop, solo sé… que solamente yo puedo darte naranjas —beso—. Mandarinas —un beso más largo y profundo—. Besos y…y… —se acerco a su rostro y lo abrazo fuerte _—…bebes... —_ dijo volviéndolo a besar de forma abrumadora.

El aire escapó con fuerza tanto de él como de Changmin, y se apartó temeroso y nervioso y a punto de colapsar.

Changmin lo proceso a híper velocidad con la boca abierta: Bebes... ¡Bebes!

 ¡BEBES!

Y se agarro a Minho antes de irse de bruces al suelo, besándole todo el rostro con emoción, hallando la sonrisa más hermosa, ilusionada y aliviada del universo.

—¿En serio…? —pregunto a punto de llorar, con un Minho entre sus brazos con los ojos cristalizados quien asintió temblando—. Un… ¡Un mes Changmin ah!

—…Dios… Te… Amo…

Changmin susurro a su oído con una gran sonrisa, antes de besarlo otra vez y llevar su mano hasta el vientre de la  cosa número uno a la que más amaba en el mundo, aunque ahora serían dos porque había una naranjita en proceso…

¿O quizás una mandarina?

**Author's Note:**

> Vaya que es una buena analogía XDD Gracias por leer dulzuras! Mis redes aquí abajito!
> 
> Facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o rebloguear esta historia en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/162963934953/de-naranjas-y-mandarinas-stsuki-shinee)  
> Saludos!!


End file.
